Sherlock Holmes und das leere Haus
thumb|200pxSherlock Holmes und das leere Haus (Sherlock's Home: The Empty House) ist ein Pastiche-Sammelband, der am 23. Mai 2012 beim englischen Verlag Mx Publishing erschien. Der Band enthält 31 Kurzgeschichten und Gedichte von Autoren aus 10 verschiedenen Ländern. Der Erlös des Buches kommt dem Undershaw Preservation Trust zu gute, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat das ehemalische Wohnhaus von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle zu erhalten. Am 31. Oktober 2012 startete der Verlag über die Plattform Kickstarter eine Spendenaktion, um Geld für zukünftige Übersetzungen zu sammeln.Internationalisation of Sherlock's Home: The Empty House Nachdem das Projekt die erforderliche Summe von 2500 Pfund sogar um über 500 überschritt erschienen am gleichzeitig Ausgaben in deutscher, französicher, italinischer und spanischer Sprache. Inhalt Wir schreiben das Jahr 1903: Die Geschichte Das leere Haus erscheint und erzahlt, wie Sherlock Holmes in die Baker Street 221b zurückkehrt und seinem treuen Freund Dr. John Watson schildert, wie er zuvor am Reichenbachfall seinen Tod vorgetauscht hatte. Im Jahr 2012 werden wir Zeuge eines Verbrechens an einem anderen leeren Haus: Sir Arthur Conan Doyles ehemaliger Wohnsitz Undershaw verfällt zusehends und droht endgültig zerstört zu werden. Das Gebäude war von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle seinerzeit persönlich in Auftrag gegeben geworden, und dieser schrieb dort viele seiner beruhmtesten Werke, unter anderem den Roman Der Hund der Baskervilles und die Kurzgeschichtensammlung Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes. Ein Haus wie Undershaw sollte fur Großbritannien und die Welt für immer erhalten bleiben. Leider droht das Gebäude einem Bauprojekt zum Opfer zu fallen, durch welches es in drei einzelne Wohneinheiten aufgeteilt und um fünf weitere Wohneinheiten ergänzt werden soll. Die Baugenehmigung durch den Waverley Borough Council wurde bereits erteilt. Der Undershaw Preservation Trust mit seinem Schirmherrn Mark Gatiss (Co-Autor der BBC-Serie ) hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, dieses literaturgeschichtlich bedeutende Gebäude zu erhalten und zu schützen. Er kämpft gegen diese Entscheidung mit dem Ziel, das Haus wieder in seinen Originalzustand zu versetzen und es als ein einziges Wohngebäude zu nutzen, ganz so, wie Sir Arthur Conan Doyle es einst vorgesehen hatte. Dieses Buch enthält eine Zusammenstellung von Sherlock-Holmes-Geschichten und Gedichten. Damit wird die Kampagne zur Rettung von Undershaw unterstützt selbst das Buchcover wurde von Fans gestaltet. Die Tantiemen gehen an den Undershaw Preservation Trust. So soll sichergestellt werden, dass dieses einzigartige Haus fur zukünftige Generationen von Doyle-Liebhabern, Sherlock-Holmes-Fans und andere Literaturinteressierte erhalten bleibt. Weitere Informationen über die Kampagne zur Rettung von Undershaw gibt es unter: www.saveundershaw.com. (Verlagstext) Enthaltene Geschichten *''Undershaw'' (Undershaw) von Caitlin Rose Bowles aus Swindon, UK *''Charlie Milverton'' (Charlie Milverton) von Charlotte Anne Walters aus Shropshire, UK *''Die blaue Kristallflasche'' (The Case of the Crystal Blue Bottle) von Luke Benjamen Kuhns aus London, UK *''Eine letzte ungestörte Unterhaltung'' (The Last Quiet Talk) von Cathrine Mathilde Louise Hoffner aus Odense, Dänemark *''Der verschwundene Seitenschirm'' (The Case of the Silk Parasol) von Jude Parsons aus Corsham, UK *''Eine Ablenkung'' (Distraction) von Ariane DeVere aus Erith, UK *''Der geisteskranke Oberst'' (The Adventure of The Mad Colonel) von Evgeniya Zimina aus Kostroma, Russland *''Auf dem Pfad der Zyklizität'' ("I Walk a Path of Cyclicality") von Katharine McCain aus Rosemont, PA, USA *''Wie alles begann'' (The Beginning) von Annabelle Hammond aus Norfolk, UK *''Der Ehestifter aus der Furrow Street'' (The Matchmaker of Furrow Street) von Aine Kim aus London, UK *''Der größte Detektiv'' (The Greatest Detective) von Amber Butler aus Bonnieville, KY, USA *''Die schwarzen Federn'' (The Adventure of the Black Feathers) von Julianne Ducrow aus der Normandie, Frankreich *''221b für Undershaw'' (221b for Undershaw) von Maria Fleischhack aus Leipzig, Deutschland *''Der Doktor und der Verrückte'' (The Doctor and the Madman) von Cambria Trillian aus San Antonio, Texas, USA *''Der spontane Fall'' (The Impromptu Plunge) von William Warren aus Moffat, Ontario, Kanada *''Der Vertrauensvorschuss'' (A Leap of Faith) von Emily Bignell aus Brisbane, Australien *''Ein Detektiv, jeden Cent wert'' (A Detective Worth Your Money) von Jacoba Taylor aus Albany, New York, USA *''Der blinde Geiger'' (The Blind Violinist) von Amy White aus Hampshire, UK *''Zurück auf Anfang'' (The Constant First Meeting) von William Maulden aus London, UK *''Vir Requiēs'' (Vir Requiēs) von Kaylin C. Sapp aus Ohio, USA *''Die dunkelste Stunde'' (The Darkest Hour) von Peter Holmstrom aus Oregon, USA *''Eine Zugfahrt durch London'' (A Train Ride to London) von C.M. Vale aus Bronx, NY, USA *''Die Mond-Explosion'' (The Adventure of the Exploding Moon) von Scott Varnham aus Slough, UK *''Staub im Wind'' (Dust in the Wind) von Daphne Vertommen aus Mechelen, Belgien *''Das Familienerbstück'' (The Adventure of the Family Heirloom) von Jo Lee aus Leeds, UK *''Der Besitzer der grünen Lederhandschuhe'' (The Owner of the Green Leather Gloves) von Michelle Erkers aus Mora, Schweden *''Das beschädigte Buch'' (The Adventure of the Broken Book) von Pamela R. Bodziock aus Monroeville, PA, USA *''Ein Fall von Mord'' (A Case of Murder) von Carla Coupe aus Silver Spring, Maryland, USA *''Die Puppe und ihr Schöpfer'' (The Doll and his Maker) von Patrick Kincaid aus Coventry, UK *''Der Geist in der Militärmaschine'' (The Ghost in the Military Machine) von Graham Cookson aus Kent, UK *''Der Zweite Mantel'' (The Adventure of the Second Mantel) von Jack Foley aus Sunderland, UK Einzelnachweise es:Sherlock Holmes: La Casa Deshabitada Kategorie:Pastiche (Sammelband)